


I Will Make You Hurt

by Emerald_Leaves



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Feels, Gen, Human Legos, extreme depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Leaves/pseuds/Emerald_Leaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Cop reflects on the loss of Good Cop. Inspired by Johnny Cash's "Hurt".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Make You Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Includes Johnny Cash's rendition of "Hurt" throughout the piece.

I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel

Numb. He felt numb as he stared down at the sink, hand shaking as he watched the water diluting the blood swiftly, carrying away the crimson liquid, as if it hadn’t been there at all. 

I focus on the pain  
The only thing that’s real

Taking a shuddered breath, he let it out slowly, trying not to think, trying not to recall the events of just an hour ago as he concentrated on the throbbing at his temples. 

The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting

This wasn’t the first time he’d been hurt like this, hurt by Lord Business, but this was the worst that it’d ever been. 

Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memories, trying to believe that what had just happened wasn’t true. 

What have I become  
My sweetest friend

Looking up into the mirror at his bloody, burned face, for the first time in his life, Bad Cop wondered at himself, appalled at all that he had done, all that he hadn’t done.

Everyone I know goes away  
In the end

His body began to tremble intensely, it dawning on him for the first time, truly, what he had done to his parents. 

And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt

And why had he betrayed them? For a simple pat on the back and kind word from Lord Business? 

I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

The thought of their horrified, disappointed, disgusted faces stung even now, their accusing eyes burning holes into his soul.

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar’s chair

With bloody hands, the injured man gingerly pulled off his helmet, biting his lip, trying to postpone the truth a little longer, telling himself that it would all be okay as he pulled out a pair of round glasses, although he no longer believed himself. 

Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair

His head was throbbing, everything was fuzzy, mixed up, not right, something…missing. Gone. 

Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear

In that moment of eternity, Bad Cop looked up into the mirror, broken round spectacles resting on his nose, trying to find a familiar smile, but full understanding dawned on him as he stared only at his reflection. 

You are someone else  
I am still right here

He and his counterparts had always been different, two separate minds, but they’d always been together, always with each other. Until now.

What have I become  
My sweetest friend

Knees buckled underneath of him, and he fell to the floor gracelessly, hitting his chin on the sink, hitting his head on the floor, his hands useless to ease his decent. 

Everyone I know goes away  
In the end

On the floor he curled up around himself, gut wrenching sobs escaping as his confused, exhausted mind could not help but dreg up the one memory he wished the most to forget; the one he wished was untrue. 

And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt

He would give anything, give up everything he had, if only to have him back! 

I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

He had failed. He had failed to protect the one person in the world that had mattered most to him. 

If I could start again  
A million miles away

If only he could go back in time, if only he had realized the insanity of Lord Business before it had all been too late…

I would keep myself  
I would find a way

…he wouldn’t have failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: …  
> Okay, so I watched the Lego Movie again the other day, and can’t help but be enchanted with GCBC —‘cause, you know, Liam Neeson— and then got to thinking about who GCBC really were. Did they really have dissociative identity disorder (aka multiple personality disorder), were they a weird form of schizophrenic, or where they some weird sci-fi –like twins? I found a few people on tumblr that liked to think of them as twins, which I kinda liked too, and…well…then I heard Johnny Cash’s rendition of ‘Hurt’ and Ta-da! 
> 
> The idea of GCBC’s injury here is that Lord B used some acid on his face/shocked him to make GC go away. (Headcanon: he’s just passed out/comma situation, but BC doesn’t know that). Because they share a mind and don’t have two different faces as they’re more human in this, BC sports the same injuries that GC obtained, but doesn’t exactly feel them the same way. GC got the brunt force of it because his consciousness was in the foreground at the time…confusing? I hope not. 
> 
> Anywho, make of this what you will. Just something to keep my brain from exploding, I guess.


End file.
